nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Federal elections
I cannot edit this page and add my name to it. What do I do ? :My mistake. I'll undo the security thing. 12:13, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Citizen Am I already a citizen? 13:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :You actually became one, a few houres ago. So now you can register for the elections and have two residences. 14:42, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Don't tell me I am still the only one having followed 's example by registering ! Lars 19:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Currently you are, but there is still a whole month left. I guess Robin F., Arthur J., Alexandru d.L. and Yuri M. will register soon or later. 20:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I hope so, cause I'am only a backbencher ! SYS and keep going ! Lars 20:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm registrated too 09:29, 8 December 2007 (UTC) No thnx, I don't want a seat in the congress 'cause I won't be here a lot. I want to keep me busy with roemenie.wikia (and Ilenulando this weekend ) Alexandru 20:32, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I understand, but let me please explain once more why it would be a good case of being a Member of the Congress: :* You can have three residences. :* You can vote and debate on laws. That means that if you're not in Congress, you have nothing to do with laws and federal government. :* You can (if you want and the King/Premier have chosen you) become a Secretary :* You do not have any further tasks, only benefits. Please consider after all. 06:57, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Please ... keep registrating! 16:57, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Campaigning I had put my question forward to all candidates running for governor (I even questioned myself) but unfortunately only Oostwesthoesbes alias Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) reacted. What more is there to do ? Whom do I vote for now Lars 17:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, it's maybe a busy period for most of us. Campaigning doesn't seem to be in these people, and maybe that ain't bad at all. Campaigning doesn't always show there best sides. 17:08, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::In that case, I'll wait till the last day to make my decision. Lars 17:24, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::I answered, I hope that will clear things out. 11:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Federal Elections I see we still have a problem with the votes, Yuri and myself having equal number of votes. The only possibility to solve this is by me not voting for myself. Would this be an option ? Lars 10:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :You're free Aesopos, but that doesn't mean you have to delete your vote. For me it's the same: I think you would be great Prime Ministers, both of you, but there can only be one. It's (partly) up to you: do you want to become PM, then keep your vote, do you wish Yuri to become Prime, then change it. I don't want to persuade you to do anything Lars, you're as free as a bird. 10:09, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::In all honesty, I am convinced Yuri is fit for the job, he knows a lot of editing and will, in my opinion épauler HRH perfectly. So, ... Lars 10:15, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::Please, don't feel committed to anything, Lars. Honestly, you would be a good Premier too, in all your widsom. 10:17, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I do not feel committed at all but I think one should know his limits and when it comes to real editing I am more of a practical joke, I feel Yuri is perfectly fit. Lars 10:27, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::He'll be glad and thankful to hear that :) 10:30, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Voting Too excited about Pierlot running for MOTC I guess! ¿Lars Washington? 15:05, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Messing up my signature again. ¿Lars Washington ? 15:07, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::and again ? ¿Lars Washington ? 15:08, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Last try ¿ Lars Washington? 15:09, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::That's better :-) You will have to be patient a couple of days, because we first want to give everybody a chance to run for MOTC 15:29, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Campaign Please vote for me Enrico Pollini 12:53, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Results Op welke dag wordt de uitslag bekend gemaakt Pierlot McCrooke 08:35, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I think next Friday. 08:35, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Couldn't we do it Wednesday night? Inauguration on Friday then? George Matthews 16:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Retreat Dear Citizens By this letter I will announce that I will retreat myself from the elections because I don't have time enough for it. I'm working on a big project with some friends after school and when I've got enough time in the future, I will focus myself on Libertas. Thanks to all voters. -- 16:23, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :That sure is a pity... I understand your choice and I'll make sure the votes for you will be arranged. Thanks for letting us know. :@LOVIA : The voting will be closed tonight (May 21), so please finish all voting! 11:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Election results The elections are closed and all five will be elected. More information will be available tomorrow. The official inauguration by our PM will be this Friday. 19:11, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Ok. :D --OWTB 19:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) FAIL "November 31" http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum%3AFederal_elections&diff=39572&oldid=39335 --Bucurestean 09:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I thought November only had thirty days.. October has 31... --OuWTB 14:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. This illustrates well that Kings are no less human ^^ 18:19, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship Can I be a member too? Or would I need to have some special skills? Harold Freeman :You will have to become a citizen first. This means you have to be here for at least four full days and you should have made at least 50 valuable edits on this wiki. 12:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::So after four days and 50 edits I can become a politician? How will I know I made 50 edits? Do I have to count them sir king? Harold Freeman 13:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Using , we will determine when you made these 50 edits. Then, you can run for Congressman. Getting elected is another thing, but it should be no problem either . 13:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't get it. What are all those percentages? Could you please help me? Harold Freeman 13:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::The percentages don't matter now. As you can see you now have about 11 edits (see: Total). You should get at leats 50 of those, if they're found valuable. 13:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I will do my best sir king. Do I also need to join a political party sir? Harold Freeman 13:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::There is no need to do so. But if you wish, of course, you can. A list of political parties is here. 13:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you sir king. I would like to have a page about myself just like you. Can I make one? Harold Freeman 13:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::The Progressive Democrats are always looking for clever minds 13:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Walden Libertarian Party If you want to know what the Walden Libertarian Party stands for, then you should visit this page and have a look at the WLP viewpoints. Our party stands for individual freedom of every Lovian, justice and simplified politics. If you CARE about how the government treats you, and how you can live YOUR life, then WLP is your party. Please notice that the Walden Libertarians might be radical in their viewpoints, we are willing to co-operate and compromise when we're elected MOTC! Andy McCandless 10:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Nice ad! 12:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Brilliantly done, Andy McCandless. I greatly appreciate it, and I am sure that this will improve our chances when it comes to entering congress. Edward Hannis 23:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) My version of the WLP campaign poster. Edward Hannis 19:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :great! 08:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Liberal Democrats Less bureaucracy, more democracy! If you want to know what the Liberal Democrats stand for, then you should visist this page and have a lot at the LD viewpoints. --Bucurestean 13:33, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to tell you, but I can't read the yellow letters on the yellowish background :s 13:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::That's weird :S Maybe you should change the brightness of your screen a little bit, anyways, I'll make a second version. --Bucurestean 13:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I know my screen is not fantastic, but changing the colors a bit would be a good idea indeed :) 13:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Way better ^^ 13:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Look at that I am on this poster! Everyone please vote for the Liberal Democrats Harold Freeman 16:33, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Composition The newspapers always organize polls to determine how parliament/government etc. will look like. I made an image representing our future congress if all current applicants would be elected. To the press: feel free to use! Some comments: * There will be only one independent MOTC, his majesty King Dimitri I (as determined by law) * The best represented party is the Progressive Democrats, but they do not have a majority * The party that has the best party member/MOTC ratio is the Liberal Democrats * The only party not represented in congress is the Lovian Communist Party * Following combinations have a majority: PD/LD (70%) - PD/WLP (60%) - LD/WLP/ind. (60%) Harold Freeman 16:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :That's a nice chart! -- 06:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Very pretty! Andy McCandless 07:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Very nice indeed, would you mind to update this near the end of the elections? 10:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::This is a good chart because it's about the composition, and not about the votes. The Quotidienne chart is about the votes, and that is not as credible as this one. 10:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think I expressed myself in the wrong way. I meant that this chart is no longer representative, new candidates have joined. 10:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I know; i was just saying. 10:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::La Quotidienne has also got charts about the composition. --Bucurestean 13:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Regardless of who made which chart, one must admit Lovia has some amazing chartmakers! -- 13:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Prime Minister Wouldn't it be better if the Prime Minister could only get elected when he obtains more than 50% of the votes? As it would be clearly impossible, a second round with the two best candidates (with the most votes in the first round) could be held. Otherwise we'll get again that miserable "gedoe" with the changing votes, etc. --Bucurestean 21:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Not a bad idea. A two-round election would make it guaranteed that the preferred candidate will become PM. Many nations across the world use a two-round election, and it would be naïve to ignore this effective form of election. Edward Hannis 00:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed . What do the others think? --Bucurestean 13:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin für. --OuWTB 14:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::No Constitutional changes until the Congress is elected . 15:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's why you should vote for the Liberal Democrats, let's change this s***! --Bucurestean 15:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Change has really become change since Obama... X-) 15:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::aec) *Points with his finger to Medvedev* "You little Russian president, you want to say we copy Obama for more votes?" --Bucurestean 15:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes but allow a second round dimitri. Otherwise we get undemocratical vote-changes Pierlot McCrooke 15:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I can't - it's unconstitutional. 15:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::So you got the translation correct, 'verandering als pasmunt'. I'm sure we all do 15:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Dimitri, then allow constitutional changes before elections Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::A bit inconvenient, two discussions? --Bucurestean 16:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I know lots of inconveniet things/people..... 16:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Oj.. --OuWTB 16:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Not talking about you :p 16:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Hmm... --Bucurestean 16:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You disappoint me :'( --OuWTB 16:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I was thinking about myself :O --Bucurestean 16:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Dimitri disappointed me :P --OuWTB 16:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: LOWIA doesn't support the King??? >:) --Bucurestean 16:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Guys, it was just a pun on Pierlot and co :) 16:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::LOWIA does support the king if the king supports LOWIA :P --OuWTB 16:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::: &co? :| --Bucurestean 16:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) His good friend Pierius, for example. 16:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :he is a enemy of me Pierlot McCrooke 16:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Constitution * "The candidates with the most votes, and at least three, will become Members of the Congress. But there is a limit of Members of the Congress. This number is decided by the previous Prime Minister, and should always be between 5 and 30." *: We have no PM, so no solution for this :). All people with 3 votes or more will be elected. 19:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : How long do the elections last? --Bucurestean 19:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: One month. 19:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::: When will be able to vote sir King? Gosh this is just so exciting! Harold Freeman 16:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::: 1 January, so you'll have to wait (unfortunately). --Bucurestean 17:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Rules of Election Due to the fact that there are few citizens that can vote in total, I want to clarify something. Can one vote for oneself? Edward Hannis 23:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, just like in he former elections. Politicians all over the world vote for themselves 08:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think I will e voting for myself, it looks a bit euhm ... selfish? Harold Freeman 10:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC)